


In the night

by Rosy_Posy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, OOC, cursing, takes place when they're teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Posy/pseuds/Rosy_Posy
Summary: When Barry wakes up from a nightmare, Iris is there to comfort him with one of their patented sleepovers like when they were kids.____Very angsty for no real reason but here it is. I've only just started season 2 so they're probably really ooc but idc. I just want to see them together I'm losing my mind





	In the night

**Author's Note:**

> They're reallyy cute and I had to write something for them.

I woke up from one of the worst nightmares I’ve had since my mom died. I had been plagued with horrible nights since her death and my father's unjust arrest, but this one was  _ bad _ . Iris, she - I - God, I can’t breathe.

 

I can’t breathe.

 

I was having an anxiety attack, it was worsed by me choking on my sobs. Tears were streaming down my face and dropping onto my new period table sheets, something I was looking forward to sleeping on. I tried to focus on…. Focus on something else other than Iris’s face twisting in pain and horror but I couldn’t. I placed my head between my knees and tried to calm down. I couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t fucking remember what Joe had told me to do whenever I had an attack and he wasn’t there. Of course, he  _ is  _ here, he’s on the other side of my wall but I can’t wake him up. Not again.

 

Oh shit, he’s on  _ the other side of my wall _ , he’s to my left, the side of the wall my bed is planted by, and Iris is to my right. Why would anyway ever build a house like this? I focused on my breathing and tried to remember that, yes, Iris is one room away, sleeping peacefully. Alive, she’s alive and I need to calm the fuck down or I’m gonna pass out from oxygen deprivation. It was getting easier to breathe, and as the pounding in my ears depleted I realized just how loud I was being. I glanced back at the window in front of my desk and decided that sneaking out of the window and sitting on the lawn would be the best idea. As long as I do it quietly. I would be far away from Iris and Joe so I hopefully won't wake them, and I can get some fresh air. The air in here is suffocatingly hot.

 

I carefully slipped out of bed, it creaked  _ very loudly _ , but I waited in silence for a few seconds and didn’t hear anything from the people on either side of me, so I continued. I opened the window, the air was refreshingly cold. A shock to my lungs? Sure, but it was worth it since its 6000 degrees Fahrenheit in here. I carefully climbed over my desk and got one foot out the window.

 

The door opened with a small creak, almost inaudible, but also achingly loud. No, no, no no no nononononono.

 

“Barry?” Iris’s voice is so beautiful, and it hurts so bad. (My lungs hurt so bad everything hurts Iris help me) “What are you doing?” It was clear she was trying to keep her voice down for both of our sakes.

 

“Oh, h-hey. I w-was just g-getting some,” I paused and took a deep breath. It was so obvious that I was crying and holding back sobs and I that I wasn’t alright but I had to get this damned sentence out. She can’t see me like this and I can’t see her with tired eyes in her pajamas being so  _ her.  _ Because it hurts so fucking bad, and I think that if my heart hurts anymore it’ll explode. I continued, determined to get my sentence out even though she definitely wouldn’t leave. “I was just g-getting some,” Another deep breath, “Fresh air.” My leg was still dangling out the window, and I still hadn’t turned around.

 

The door creaked shut, and then silence. I didn’t dare move, and I became very aware that I was shaking like crazy. Oh, and I was still crying.

 

“Get your leg out of the window.” I almost broke down in sobs. She can’t be  _ here  _ in my room with  _ me  _ because all I can think about whenever she’s near me is how I want her to be closer. But, I pulled my leg out of the window and attempted to compose myself before turning around to face her.

 

She looked so beautiful, of course, she did she  _ always _ does. I stare, and sob, and watched her face twist into that of concern.

 

“Oh, Barry… Another nightmare?” She stepped towards me with arm outstretched. I bolted towards her, letting that be the answer. She hugged me tight and I must have knocked the air out of her by holding her so close to me. I tried to stay away from moments like these. Because they always ended the same way.

 

She pulled away after only a second and looked me in the eyes. The close moments always end like this, with an aching heart and my touched starvedness getting even worse somehow. We’d hug for just a moment, I’d latch onto her. As soon as I do, she pulls away. I can’t blame her, they’re  _ just  _ hugs to her, for me, they’re a chance to get even closer to her. I want to smell her hair but she pulls away too quick.

 

She holds my face in her hands and I practically melt in her hands. “Barr…” She grabbed my hand and my heart cracks because I want to hold her hands forever but I can’t, and she… Leads me back to my bed.

 

“We’re having a sleepover.” She lays on my bed and  _ she’s fucking laying on my bed _ and pulls me down so I’m laying next to her. I stare at her with wide, still slightly teary eyes, and it occurs to me that my attack is long since ended. I could breathe again, at least better than before, I wasn’t chocking down sobs, and I wasn’t shaking nearly as much. The shaking is what usually lasts the longest.

 

“We, we’re having a sleepover?” I didn’t know what to do, goddamnit she’s so beautiful and she’s laying right in front of me, in my bed. We’re gonna sleep in the same bed. We’d have sleepovers like this when we were kids, before puberty and before awkwardness, when we were just carefree kids. We’re teenagers, I bumble around her cause I’ve never crushed on anyone before, and now we’re laying in my bed, I can’t stop repeating it, god, and we’re gonna have a sleepover.

 

“Yes, now you know the rules. They’re very simple, just go to sleep. I’ll be here if you have another nightmare,” She said sleepily and I swoon.

 

“I don’t want to wake you if I have one again,” I whisper. We’re so close, so close.

 

“I don’t care, I’m not gonna just leave you when you were just having a panic attack.” She brushed some hair away from my eyes and I think I can actually  _ hear  _ my heart crack a little more. I try to say something but, but she moves closer, wraps her arms around my waist, and presses her head against my chest. I stopped breathing, can she tell?

 

“Your heart’s beating so fast.” I stared down at her in disbelief, I don’t care if this is a dream, I can smell her hair but I can’t figure out the scent.

 

“Guess I’m still reeling a bit,” I lie, I lie all the time. I tell her that she’s my best friend when I mean to tell her that she’s my biggest crush. She laughs a bit at my answer and fully snuggles up against me. My heart beats even faster and I know she can hear it. 

 

We laid there like that for a while. I didn’t dare move to check the alarm clock behind us, but I figured it had been long enough for her to fall asleep. I shift around a bit till we are even closer and her hair is close enough for me to figure out what shampoo she uses. Coconut, classic, and amazing. It’s officially my favorite thing  _ fucking ever _ . 

 

… I’m in love with Iris. I’m in love with Iris. I, fuck. Damnit I can’t be in love with her its just a crush a crush a crushacrushacrush. I’m in madly in love with Iris West. The girl I live with and my childhood best friend. I need it to be a crush so it can leave. But my nose is pressed into her head and coconut is now floating around in my skull. And I’m in love with Iris. I feel the waterworks start up again and I attempt to pull my hand that’s resting on her waist away, but my hand is on her waist and I’ll never be this close to her again and damn it. The tears fall gently onto her hair, and I pray that I don’t fully break down.

 

I feel her shift and I stop. I look down, panic starting to set in. If she knew I was smelling her hair, watching her sleep so peacefully… 

 

Her eyes were open, it was hard to tell because of how close she was to me, but it didn’t matter. Her eyes were open and she  _ knew  _ that I pulled her closer and was smelling her hair not 5 seconds ago. She had figured it out hadn't she? She had to.

 

She sat up, leaving a cold space where she was. No, god please no.

 

“Iris I-I wasn’t, I, not what you think.” I could barely get my sentences out, please fuck no  _ no.  _ She sat up completely, facing away from me. (God my heart is gonna shatter I shouldn’t have let her stay here I can’t handle this it hurts so fucking bad) I sat up, the tears are moving too fast and they’re gonna get in the sheets again and NO.

 

“Iris, please, I’m so sorry, Ir-” She turns around and covers my mouth with her hand. She places her free hand on my cheek and looks me right in my teary eyes.

 

“Barry…”

 

“Iris please I’m sorry, “I talk through her hand, “I’m sorry just forget about this-”

 

“Barry we need to talk about th-”

 

“I can never  _ not  _ think about you and it  _ hurts and fu-” _

 

_ “ _ I need you to understand, Barry please le-”

 

“Everytime I see you I want to kiss you, and hold you-”

 

“We’ve been best friends for so long and-”

 

“It’s so hard to keep my hands off you, to stay friends when I’ve been in love with you since we were kids-”

 

“Every time I see you-”

 

“Everyday hurts so bad-”

 

She pulled away her hand and kissed me.

 

“Please Iris  _ please.  _ It hurts so bad I can’t handle it you’re the only thing keeping me alive, keeping me breathing, sane,  _ please _ . Don’t hurt me like this I-I can’t-” She kisses my cheek “I’ve loved you for so fucking long Iris and you can’t do this to me please,” My voice was barely even a whisper anymore and she kisses the tears in my eyes away. “God every moment is spent thinking about you I-I,” She kisses me on the lips again and I wait. I wait for heartbreak, I wait for her to pull away with a weirded out face and say ‘Sorry Barr, I thought maybe… I guess I’m just not attracted to you.’ She kept kissing me and I couldn’t stop myself anymore.

 

I kissed her back with strength, with every ounce of love in me. Kissing her was the best thing I’ve ever done, I’m hooked. She matched me and I wondered if she was kissing back with her love too. We pulled away and I stared into her eyes, her amazing eyes. They said so much, but I didn’t need to decode the swirling emotions they were presented to me.

 

“I love you too Barry, god I’m so sorry I made you wait so long because, because, because fuck if I know.” I kissed her again, pulling us closer together. I became vaguely aware that she had pulled herself into my lap and my heart stopped beating altogether. We sat like that for a while, kissing holding each other, but of course, we still needed sleep. She pulled and dragged us both down to the bed again. She pulled herself close again, putting us in the same position we were in before. Her hair up against my face. I shifted down so her forehead was against my chin.

 

We fell asleep like that, or at least she fell asleep then I did an hour later after watching her sleep. I was happier than I had ever been.

  
  


**~Joe~**

 

I woke up earlier than I would have liked, but it’s whatever, that just means I have more time to wake up Iris and Barry. I got up and headed out of my room, as soon as I stepped in front of Barry's door I felt a cold breeze coming out from under the door. Of course, he left his window open again, it's his funeral.

 

I knocked on the door, not expecting a reply, and I didn’t get one. I gently opened the door,

 

“Barr?” I’ve seen him sleep in the weirdest positions, him half on the floor, him on the ground, in his chair, on his desk somehow, standing up against the wall, that one was particularly terrifying, but I  _ never  _ expected to see him snuggled up against Iris. At least he was completely on the bed.

 

“So, you finally told her.” Neither responded, and they were still definitely asleep. I left them along, deciding to let them wake up on their own to save them from the embarrassment. I left a note on the fridge to let them now that they could stay home from school to discuss everything. And that all 3 of us are going to have a talk when I get home from work.

  
  
  



End file.
